


[Podfic] Your Place

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Technological Kink, Technology, Vehicular Kink, kink: settings spaces scenes, mechanical, pervertables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Kaylee didn't make it to the shuttle, Inara goes to the engine and learns more about Kaylee and Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Your Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/469219) by [justhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/pseuds/justhuman). 



> Justhuman asked for a beta a while back and I offered. The story has stuck with me, and after ReMoPodMo, I think I have a bug and I wanted to record more. This one was begging me to record it. Thanks to analise010 for the beta!

  
[Find Your Place on mediafire here. ](http://www.mediafire.com/?ve96mz1id53a0xc)  
  
[Stream Your Place on Soundcloud here.](https://soundcloud.com/jelazakazone/firefly-your-place)


End file.
